


You Found Me

by softmccall



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 9 toed stiles, Angst, F/M, Fluff so much fluff, I love you's, MIT grad lydia, Smut Eventually, lydia bullies him for it, lydia has ptsd from eichen, so much fluff help, stiles holds lydia while she cries, talk of marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 14:30:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12191721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softmccall/pseuds/softmccall
Summary: Basically, Lydia and Stiles get to finally live their lives away from Beacon Hills. Taken place after the 2 year time jump, Stydia live together and have dumb conversations about how mint chocolate chip is better than cookie dough.





	You Found Me

Stiles and Lydia have survived kanimas, evil Japanese spirits, mental asylums, werewolves, and hunters. Now that it is all over, they can finally do what they do best in peace -- loving each other.


End file.
